


Nezumi Discovers Interesting Things

by ailetei



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Adorable Shion, Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shion, But Shion loves it, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, Frottage, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Kink, Nezumi is a kinky bastard, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Snowballing, Top Nezumi, Yaoi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailetei/pseuds/ailetei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will Nezumi do when he is given some interesting things by Rikiga?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nezumi Discovers Interesting Things

“Oi, Eve.”

Nezumi turned around, clacking beads and flipping his long hair as he did so. He was still in his gorgeous costume but tonight’s show had already ended. 

“What’s up, old man.” Nezumi responded to Rikiga.

“I picked up this box from one of your fans.” Rikiga said, holding up a medium sized cardboard box.

“Huh? I thought I told you to only keep the things that would be useful to me. What the hell is in that box?”

“It’s a secret, Nezumi. But I have already checked the contents and I think you’re going to have fun with those. Especially since Shion is around.” Rikiga dropped the box in Nezumi’s arms and dashed off. “Catch ya later, Eve.”

“God damn it. That fucker.” If Nezumi hadn't been so curious as to why Rikiga mentioned Shion, he would have tossed that shit in the trash the minute he left. But he found himself still holding it, now standing at his front door.

“Shion, I’m home.” Nezumi dropped the box with loud thud.

“Oh! Welcome back, Nezumi!” Shion was as radiant as ever. “What’s in that box?” Shion inquired, pointing. His white locks bounced on his head and Nezumi thought that was just the cutest.

“Ah, I don’t know actually. Rikiga mentioned something about you liking it so I brought it home. Wanna open it together?” Nezumi asked casually. He was sitting criss crossed on the rug in front of their bed with the box looking quite intimidating in front of him. Shion joined Nezumi on the floor and handed him a cup of tea as well.

Nezumi took a deep breath and drew a cut through the tape on the top. Slowly and silently, they both peered in the box. The second Nezumi laid eyes on the handcuffs, he slapped his hands on the cardboard, slamming it back shut.

“Nezumi? I didn’t get a good look, what was in there?”

“N-Nothing!” Nezumi stammered. “Shion, let’s have dinner, what did you make today?” He shoved the box aside and smiled up at the white haired boy who was now standing.

“Ah! Let me go grab it, I’ll be right back.” Shion ran off to the stove.

Nezumi cursed Rikiga to hell with every name he could think of as Shion set a bowl in front of him.

Well… I mean.. I guess using them won’t be that bad. Um.. maybe.. I’ll try.. NO NO NO. I can't do that to Shion… Nezumi’s thoughts were all over the place as he took spoonfuls of soup. And by the end of dinner, he just wanted a break from battling his own thoughts so he decided to take a bath.

“U-um.. can I join you?” Shion blushed and fidgeted, tugging at his sweater.

Nezumi was about to pull his hair out at the sight. Why was he being so shy today of all days? They always bathed together… so.. hmm.

 

They stripped and stepped into the tub. The warmth was so great and they both sighed in pleasure. Suddenly, Shion turned around and faced Nezumi.

“Wh-what are you doing, Shion?!”

“N-Nezumi well.. all day today.. I couldn't stop thinking about you. A-and.. I.. I really wanna….” Shion buried his face in Nezumi’s shoulder and whispered a barely audible, “I really wanna do it, Nezumi..” Shion’s face burned as he nudged deeper into Nezumi’s shoulder, plastering his small body against Nezumi’s chest and began lewdly grinding his hips in want, letting out a small whimper into Nezumi’s neck. Nezumi let out a groan and slid his hands up the other’s soft back.

“Shion.. look at me.” Nezumi grabbed Shion’s chin, tilting his face up to see that desperate expression that grazed that beautiful face. His tiny trembling lips and droopy red eyes sparkling for attention from the dark haired man. He drew his face closer and kissed those soft baby pink lips, lapping at them. Nezumi moved his leg to give Shion some friction, earning him a soft “.. AHN!..” and from that, Nezumi slid his tongue into the boy’s mouth and began thrusting at a steady pace, pulling some gasps and moans.

Now both their arms were wrapped around each other and Nezumi started to buck his hips upward into Shion’s hard-on, making Shion pant into his mouth. The heat of the bath did nothing to help the growing temperature. 

“Shion.. let’s… go.. to the.. bed…” Nezumi said in between kisses.

“Hnnhmm.. ah… o-okay..” With a final kiss, Shion pulled away. Nezumi picked up the smaller boy and on their way out, he grabbed a towel. He threw Shion on the bed and climbed on top of him, drying them both with towels and scruffing the head of snow white hair. Shion laughed and blushed.

“Actually, Shion.” Nezumi knew he was going to regret this.. but fuck it. “I’ll let you see what’s inside that box from earlier. And you will become familiar with the contents…”

Shion looked confused, but that turned into a bright red fluster when Nezumi pulled out a pair of rabbit ears, some fluffy white hand cuffs, a string of pink anal beads, a red silk piece of cloth, and a ball gag.

God, Rikiga was fucked up. Nezumi shoved that thought aside.

“Ne-Nezumi! These are…” Shion protested a little.  
But Nezumi placed the ears on his head, hand cuffs around his wrist and tied the red cloth around Shion’s head. Ah, so it was a blindfold. Shion was now blushing furiously and squirming around in the bed cutely.

“Any more words?” Nezumi had the ball gag in hand.

“N-no…” Shion knew what was coming as he felt the ball on his lips, he opened his mouth reluctantly and Nezumi clasped it around tight.

“You’re beautiful like this,” Nezumi whispered in Shion’s ear. Nezumi’s voice made him writhe in pleasure. Nezumi grabbed both of Shion’s thin wrists in cuffs and pushed them above his head and swinging them around a latch on the headboard of the bed. “Hold still..” Nezumi’s hands grazed the small body and his lips bit down softly on one of Shion’s pink nipples while his fingers played with the other. Shion flinched from the pleasure and his moans through the gag sounded sexier than ever. Nezumi’s hand traveled lower and started to stroke Shion’s leaking cock. 

“Ah.. look how wet you’ve gotten just from the teasing.” Shion shivered from the words.

“Hahh.. ahhh!” The moans fell from Shion’s lips between the gag when Nezumi took the head into his mouth.

Shion tasted like chocolate and strawberries in the most intimate places and Nezumi was so in love with it. He nibbled and licked at Shion’s beautiful pink cock. Shion’s dick twitched in Nezumi’s mouth and the young boy bucked his hips up into the heat of his mouth. Shion wanted to grab Nezumi’s hair and he rattled the cuffs in frustration but the pleasure from his cock was so overwhelming.

“MMhh.. mnhhhgh!” 

“Yeah, you like that, Shion?” Nezumi knew he would only get a sweet moan in return. His sucks became faster and faster and hands played with Shion’s balls while his mouth expertly worked his head.

“Nnngh!” Shion thrust to meet with Nezumi’s pace and Nezumi knew he was close when he felt the member twitch and leak more of that sweetness onto his tongue. With a strangled cry, Shion came hard into Nezumi’s mouth. Shion had dripped saliva all over himself because of the gag, Nezumi removed it and replaced it with his own mouth full of Shion’s cum.

Slightly disgusted at the taste of himself, Shion was even more turned on at the thought and he moaned into the kiss, tossing his seed back and forth in his tongue and Nezumi licked it all up again along with some of Shion’s spit. Then retreating downwards again, Nezumi emptied the contents of his mouth into his hand. He pushed one of his slippery fingers into Shion, drawing out a lovely moan.

“One finger is in, Shion.” He pushed deeper and pulled out, and then again. 

Shion tugged on the cuffs, clanking them together as he bucked into nothingness for the friction he needed so badly.  
“N-Nezumi..” Shion found that he could talk, forgetting Nezumi had removed the gag. “Ahnn!..”

“There’s 2 fingers now, Shion.” Long fingers thrust in and out of the clenching hole making the boy gasp and moan. Nezumi reached with his free hand and grabbed the anal beads.

“Suck.” He ordered Shion and lowered them to his mouth with his fingers still jammed in his ass, rotating in and out.

Shion followed the orders and took the first ball into his mouth, his tongue played with it, rolling it around and coating it with a good amount of saliva. Nezumi pulled it out with a pop.

“Second one,” He commanded and moved the beads slightly. Shion wrapped his lips around the second ball as best he could and lathered it sloppily, moaning obscenely. Nezumi’s fingers never ceased thrusting and by now he was hitting the sweetest of spots inside Shion. The white haired boy was whimpering loud in need.

“HHahhH. NNghhhHH! AH…HH!”

Yes, Nezumi LOVED those sounds. He took the beads from Shion’s mouth, removed his fingers and replaced them with the first ball. Shion gasped at the sensation, tensing up. All of his senses heightened from his sight being taken away by the blindfold.

“N-Nezumi..” He whimpered shyly.

“Ah, there we go, 4 more.” Nezumi plunged the remaining beads into the clenching hole. 

“AGHH!!” A strangled gasp left Shion. His hole clenched and twitched around the base of the beads. What a sight for Nezumi’s eyes. 

Now that they were all in, Nezumi untied the silk covering Shion’s eyes. The boy was surprised but blushed anyways. He knew what was next. Nezumi had not received any service at all and Shion was more than happy to give it. Nezumi proceeded to unhook the cuffs from the bed but he didn't unlock them. Nezumi and Shion switched places. The dark haired man sat upon the pillows Shion rested on minutes ago and relaxed the back of his head on the headboard while Shion dropped to his knees and let his cuffed wrists fall onto Nezumi’s abdomen. Then, raising his hips in the air, Shion lowered his head and began working his tongue around Nezumi’s head. His small mouth had trouble taking more than half of the thick cock. Nezumi groaned in pleasure and fisted his hand in Shion’s white locks, pushing his head impossibly further down on his dick. Shion gagged and whimpered but he didn't really mind shoving it down his throat. His movements became faster and Nezumi thrust harder but he pulled Shion’s head away right before he came. The beads inside Shion tried to shift inside of his tightness but it just caused the friction Shion needed, hitting his prostate and making his moan as though he was just too aroused. And he was.

“Nezumi…” Shion looked into gray eyes, Nezumi’s dick and precum all over that beautiful face. 

“Turn around for me, Shion.”

Shion’s lovely ass with an entire string of anal beads inside came into view and Nezumi gave the plump ass a swat before hooking his finger into the loop at the base of the beads. He sat Shion up in his lap but more or less almost layed him down with Shion’s back on his chest.

“You ready?” Nezumi whispered huskily directly into Shion’s ear. The white haired boy shivered and nodded, closing his eyes tight. Nezumi painfully slowly began to pull the beads out. First one. A squishing sound. And Shion moaned, the feeling of it pulling his insides was so hot. Second one. Another lewd squish. And Shion let out a loud adorable moan. Then the last 3 came out fast. Nezumi tugged and all of them came out in a sticky wet string. Shion’s hole twitched and he whimpered, trying to hide his blush by turning his head. Nezumi tossed the beads aside and hurriedly lined his own leaking member with the pink ring of flesh. He sat Shion up a bit more and grabbed both of his arms from behind.

“Your ears are red. Embarrassed?” Nezumi whispered and bit Shion’s ear. A tiny gasp was all before Nezumi pulled Shion’s body down onto his dick. Shion cried out in pleasure and Nezumi moaned loud. Suddenly the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin. Nezumi pushed Shion forward and he followed right after. Now with Shion on his hands and knees. The smaller boy whimpered more and more, louder and louder as Nezumi thrust harder and harder, hitting his prostate with every movement. Panting filled the air. Again, they changed positions. Nezumi flipped Shion around and had him on his back. He leaned over to kiss the boy and simultaneously slamming his cock back in. Shion was about crying by now, the tears that pooled his eyes were tears of arousal and he desperately needed to cum. Nezumi wrapped his fingers around Shion’s dick and began pumping in time to his thrusts.

“AHHHH!! N-Nezumi!!!.. AH! HAHH… !! AHNN! I-I’m about to…!!!” Shion cried.

 

“Let it all out.” Nezumi’s deep voice coaxed. 

And he felt Shion tighten around him and the most wonderful noise left the boy’s lips in a cry of Nezumi’s name. God, the stimulation was just too much. With a final few thrusts into the heat, Nezumi let all of his cum spill into Shion’s ass. Slowly, he pulled out, watching as his cum dribbled out of the tight hole. The sight made him want to cum again. But he leaned over and kissed the adorable white haired male underneath him. He also reached up and pulled those damned bunny ears off Shion’s head.

“Nn..Nezumi.” Small thin arms reached up and around Nezumi’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Their tongues danced lazily for a while. 

“Let’s get cleaned up, Shion.” Nezumi ruffled the white hair and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

“Hmm.. okayyy.” Shion sighed idly. 

His limp body was carried back to the bath by Nezumi’s strong arms as he snuggled into that soft chest for the short walk to the bathtub. I'm going to fucking kill Rikiga. I swear, he will never see the sun again. Nezumi clenched his fists but was interrupted.

“Nezumi..”

“Hmm?”

“I really love you.”

“I love you too, my little prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo, I have so much free time to write this kind of stuff lol. I hope you guys enjoy. And as always, I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors ^_^


End file.
